


Stubborn

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, Masturbation, NSFW, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron stubbornly attempts to overload himself with his spike only, but his frame has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Megatron using his valve, okay? So often he's portrayed as ignoring that he even HAS one.
> 
> I'll fix that.

"Stupid," Megatron snarls when he feels his valve release more lubricant. Instead of giving it the attention it craves, he grips his spike more firmly in his hand.

His vents are straining to keep up with the heat his frame is producing, and it’s not wonder, really. It’s been close to an hour and he just can’t- “Scrap!” Megatron curses when he realizes he’s so out of sorts and  ~~desperate~~  distracted that he’d used the human unit of time without even thinking.

The warlord brings in his other hand to work the base of his spike while the other focuses on the tip, which draws a sharp gasp but no overload from him.

It isn’t until he has to bite back what would have admittedly been a keen that he allows his panel to slide further away to reveal his valve.

Vents heaving when the cool air hits the heated and drenched equipment, Megatron buries a single digit in himself, overloading immediately with a relieved shout.


End file.
